Clockwork Memories
by ObsidianJoker
Summary: Ange and Amakuza have been working together for a long time but how exactly did they meet? How does Ange react to first meeting Amakuza. How did their bond get so strong. My take on how Ange and Amakuza first met.


Since I think Umineko needs more love I made it my mission to write a little something for it.

This is my take on how Ange and Juza met. Not actually how they met, this is just for fun.

**Disclaimer** I DO NOT own Umineko, any of its characters or make money off them in any way shape or form.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Tick Tick Tick_

_Memories ticking away_

_Thoughts dimming, senses numb_

_A special memory no longer here_

_Memories tick away like clocks_

_Thoughts become thin_

_Hardly even there_

_Nothing is heard_

_Memories are forgotten._

_Tick Tick Tick_

Ten year old Ange Ushiromiya stood next to her Aunt Eva. She was hardly paying attention to what her Aunt was saying. Its not like they were addressing her any way, Eva would have preferred that she never existed. She would gladly kill Ange if it meant being able to see her husband and son Gorge again. Ange was ok with that fact, she hated her aunt too, and at least they had something in common now. They both wished the other would disappear. They were in an amusement park, no it was not to enjoy them selves. No Eva would rarely take Ange out to 'Have a good time.' Today Eva was meeting with the owner of the part to negotiate a business deal. They wanted the Ushiromiya to sponsor they park. What Eva wanted in return Ange didn't know. She was told to wait outside of the room in the hall way before she could hear any more. She was told that when the meeting was over there would be a 'surprise.' for her. That can't be good.

She sat on the chair furthest away from the Meeting Room and waited. Minutes ticked by. She could hear murmuring coming from the door then the sound of her aunts crackling laughter. God she hated that laugh. People would hear that laugh and think that Eva just had a great sense of humor but Ange new better. That sadistic laugh Eva used was when she was toying with someone, poking and probing at them until she got the information she needed. Her aunt liked to make toy with people. Much like how a child plays with a new toy. The play and play and play and finally that new toy becomes old. It no longer provides entertainment for the child, so the child moves one to a newer toy, completely done with the old one not even sparring it a second glance. That is how Ange would describe her aunt.

Despite the strong image Eva was trying to hold as the Head of the Ushiromya family Ange hear her cries. When no one was around or if she thought Ange was in bed, Eva would break down and cry. She cried so hard that there were times when Ange would almost feel sorry for her, almost. Ange sighed. _If Onii-chan was here I wouldn't be bored._ Her gaze darkened. _If Onii-chan was here then I wouldn't be alone... _Ange looked down, her hands went up to touch the pink hair ornaments she always wore. She sighed again and looked around the hall. No one was there and the meeting wasn't going to end any time soon. She got off the chair and calmly made her way down the hall to the main office and out the door.

She was hit with the sound of noise, chattering laughing and excited screaming from the visitors to the park. She looked around she might as well enjoy her self and there was money in her bag so she was good to go. Ange went to the directory to look for the food court, she was hungry. She looked from the red 'You are Here' the white 'Food' sign. She would have to walk left towards past the roller coaster . She began to walk.

* * *

Ange was starring at the pink sweet fluff ball in awe. It tasted so sweet and it melted in your mouth. She took another bite. She had never eaten cotton candy before. Ange smiled it, she liked it a lot. When they went home she would have to get one of the cooks to make it one day. She sat on the bench swinging her legs back and forth. She was almost finished with her treat when an anoyinly high pitched voice met her ears.

"Ew! What are you doing here!?"

"Yeah! This place is for fun, you'll only ruin it with your moody face!"

"Shoo! Freak!"

Ange looked up, she nearly groaned. _No not here. _She thought. In front of her stood three girls her age, a blond short hair, a curly long haired brunette and a short haired raven. Their names were Miki, Asihina (the cass president) and Suiko. Miki and Suiko were Asihina's friends and stuck to her like glue. The three of them were standing around her smirking, amusement plainly seen in there eyes. Ashihina flipped her brown hair.

"Hey! We asked you a question. Don't you have any manners?"

"Pig!" Miki and Suiko scoffed.

Ange stayed quite. If she ignored them, they would get bored and go bother someone else. _Don't make a scene _She got up in an attempt to get away. Suiko saw this and knocked the cotton candy out of her hands while Asihna kicked her to the ground. The sugary treat fell in the dirt a foot away from where Ange was lying. The wind was knocked out of her, she squirmed as she struggled to breath. _It hurts _The pain grew worse when a foot was slammed down on her chest. Ange gasped in pain.

"Ohh Hey guys did you hear that. She can speak, go on speak again swine!"

"Squeal swine squeal!"

"Go on pig!"

The three started to laugh. Ange closed her eyes waiting for them to start kicking her some more.

"Hey! What are you three doing to that poor girl!" _Huh?_ Ange thought

"Crap! Come on lets get outta here!"

Ange felt the pressure lift from her chest. She coughed and slowly got off the ground and sat up. "Hey Kid you ok?" She blinked and looked up and her savior. A teenager stood looking down at her concern written on his face. He was tall, had silver hair that covered one eye, and the one eye she could see was a dark stormy gray color. "Come on lets get you up." He offered his hand. She ignored it, got up and dusted herself off and composed herself. "Well well well aren't you little Miss Independent" He laughed. This caused Ange to frown. "I'm not little." He stopped laughing.

"What?"

"I'm not little." She repeated. Big indigo eyes looked into stormy gray ones. The teenager smiled at this.

_How cute._

"Ok kid I believe ya. Any way I'm Juza Amakusa."

"And I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."

"Well I just introduced my self so I'm not a stranger any more."

Ange nodded at the logic he was using. What he said was true. After a while she said.

"I'm Ange Ushiromiya."

"A Ushiromiya. Huh."

"Whats a high class gal like you doing here all by your self."

"....."

"Well?"

"...eating." She said pointing to the cotton candy on the floor. Juza blinked. "I see."Ange nodded.

"Well that's no good any more now is it? Come one I'll buy you another one." Juza extended his hand. This time Ange took it.

* * *

Eva sighed, fanning herself, the meeting was over they just needed to go over the details next week.

She got up and went out the door. She was in the hall way. It was empty. "Tsk."_ Where is that little brat. _Eva frowned. "Damn It!" She hissed. She turned around and walked down the hall.

* * *

Ange and Juza were sitting on a bench in front of the bumper cars. Juza smiled at the little girl. She was enjoying the pink cotton candy, happily munching away. _She's easily pleased_. He thought. "You must really like that stuff. You probably eat it all the time." Ange stopped eating and looked up. "No...this is only my second time eating it." The fifteenth year old's eyes widened. "Eh? How could a kid your age not eat this stuff."

"My Aunt Eva says that sweets only rot your teeth so I rarely get have any."

"I take it your aunt is pretty strict."

Ange nodded. She finished the rest of her cotton candy and got up. She disposed of the trash in a garbage can. She walked back to Juza and stood in front of him. They stared at each other for a while before he got the message.

"Ready to go?" Ange nodded. He stood up tossed his soda in the trash can and started to walk. Ange ran to catch up. She grabbed his hand again for two reasons. One: Because she felt safe. Two: So she wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

For the rest of the day. The two rode rides and Juza bought Ange as much sweets as she wanted. Ange had the most fun she has ever hand in years. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed and actually meant it. The sun was setting making the sky a nice fiery orange. In the short time she had met Juza, Ange had come to like him a lot. He was weird, come on who would what to spend all day with an elementary kid like herself, but it was a good kind of weird. "So little lady anything else you want to do." Ange looked around to see what would spark her interest. Her eyes settled on a man selling balloons. She liked the blue one very much. It was a deep blue like the color of midnight. It looked like her Onii-chan's eyes. Juza followed her gaze. "You want a balloon." Ange nodded. Her expression neutral but in her eyes you could see longing.

They made there way over to the balloon man. "How may a help you youngsters out?"

"One balloon please." Juza said.

"What color?" Juza looked down at Ange.

"The blue one." She said He nodded.

"Ok blue it is."

The man handed the balloon to Ange and then excepted the money from Juza. They said thank you and walked away. Two old ladies passed by them.

"Did you see that."

"Yes what a nice Onii-chan."

"Yes very sweet indeed." They continued to walk, reminiscing about their younger years.

Juza sighed."Looks like I'm your 'Onii-chan.' now ha ha and we've only know each other for a day." He looked down."Wonder what they would say if they knew I wasn't your Onii-chan." He stopped laughing when he caught sight of Ange's face. "Hey whats wrong." Ange was looking at the ground her bangs covering her eyes. She whispered something. "Huh? Sorry didn't catch that?" She said it again. "Speak up little lady."

"I SAID YOUR NOT MY ONII-CHAN!!!" She screamed. Juza's was shocked. _What in the world?_

"Hey calm down it was just a joke."

"No! Don't ever compare yourself to my Onii-chan! He was really nice and funny! He played with me and gave me theses pink hair ornaments! He was special! You can't replace my Onii-chan, I will never accept that!"

Juza starred at Ange. _What the hell is wrong with this kid?_ She stood in front of him huffing slightly from yelling at him. She was on the verge of tears.

"Sorry Ange I didn't mean to-"

"I HATE YOU!"

With that she took off into the crowd. Juza was left standing there. He looked at the spot where Ange ran into. _Something is up. I gotta find out what._ Whispering was heard from the small crowd that had gathered around. He '_Tsked_' "Hey mind your own business punks." The crowd quickly left. Juza ran in the direction Ange went. _Damn kid._

* * *

Ange didn't know where she was running nor did she care. Her mind was on one person and one person only. Onii-chan! Tears streamed down her face. Baka Juza! She thought. She didn't mean to yell like that. She hated when she acted like this. She was normally so calm. A small whimper escaped her lips. The tears continued to flow. _I-I-I w-want my Onii-chan! I w-want B-Batler-Onii-chan!_ Ange ran and ran and ran. She ran until her knees gave out. Her body shook with sobs. _I'm sorry Juza_ She thought. She was lying in the grass. Eventually her sobbing stopped when it did she sat up and took in her surroundings. "Where am I?" Uh-oh she was lost.

It was getting dark. She stood up. If she back tracked maybe she could find her way back or look for a directory. She stood up and walked two steps before she was grabbed by behind. She let go of the blue balloon. A rough hand covered her mouth. Her nose was hit with the stench of alcohol. "Scream and you die." A gruff voice said.

* * *

Juza looked through his binoculars surveying the area of the park. He was sitting on a branch in one of the trees. He needed to find her the sun was setting it would be dark soon. "Come on little lady give me a sign." He kept looking he caught a blue blur appeared from the ground. He focused the binoculars. He was looking a dark blue balloon. They same one Ange had. "Bingo"

He hopped from the tree and ran in the direction where the balloon had emerged.

* * *

Ange was scarred. The man had blind folded her so she didn't know what he looked like. Her hands were also tied behind her back. She would have to relay on her sense of hearing and smelling. The kidnapper was defiantly drunk she could smell the beer a mile away but what did he want with her? Ange started to shake there were lots of things he could do to her and no one would be around to hear her scream. No one was coming. She felt a blade press against her neck. It was cold as man's words came in slurs.

_Hic_"Cus o' that Fauking Aunt of yours"_Hic_"My families company was"_Hic_"Forced to close."

She was alone.

_Hic _"That bitch took everything from me!" He applied pressure to the blade on her neck drawing blood. It slid down her small neck. She refused to saw anything, she won't give him the satisfaction of knowing she was vulnerable. She wasn't going to let her fear show. When the man got no reaction from her he swore heavily and slammed her head into the wall. He pulled her hair roughly.

"I'm gonna give you hell girly..."

His hand contacted roughly with her cheek. He slapped Ange again and move in to make a punch. She squirmed in a vain attempt to shack him off. Suddenly this weight was no longer crushing her body. She heard a grunt then a 'thud' and what sounded like a body slumping to the floor. Foot steps were coming closer. She shook even harder. _...no..._

"Whoa easy kid it's me."

_...Juza_

"Juza...?"

She felt arms removing the blind fold. She could see know. Juza moved behind her to undo the knots on her writs. "Almost there...and done!" The thick rope fell to the ground. In one quick movement Ange turned around and hugged Juza. Her small arms gripped his middle, holding him as if her life depended on him. "A-Ange?" He slowly wrapped his arms around the shacking child. "I'm sorry!" Juza looked at her. "Wah...?" "I'm sorry!" She said again. His eyes softened, he hugged her tighter. "Shh...It's ok I'm here." "I'm sorry! I don't hate you!" "I know...I forgive you."

He held her in a protective embrace. She was still shaking. "It's ok to cry. Don't force our self to hold it in." Ange looked up at him. Wide blue eyes fulled with tears. She buried her head into his shoulder letting out everything. The pain, the sadness, how scarred she was, how much she missed her family, how lonely was felt, how much she wanted Juza to find her.

She cried out her apologies. Repeating 'I'm sorry' to him over and over. He held her, whispering words pf comfort, nodded that he understood. Eventually the sobbing seized and the apologies died down. Only the occasional sniffle was heard.

"All better?" Ange nodded. "Good." He stood then turned to pick her up. Her supported her with one arm. She held on to his neck to keep her balance. They moved passed the body of the unconscious man. Ange stiffed as they passed, she put her head in his neck. Juza's eyes narrowed. "Did he do anything to you." She shook her head. "No just punched me a bit..." Juza's eyes darkened. "He should be knocked out for a while, I already called the police they should be here soon. If I ever seen the bastard again I'll kill him."

That comment touched Ange's heart. No one ever cared enough to help her like he has done all day. He came to her rescue even though she had yelled and insulted him. She was embarrassed now. She had acted like a baby, a soiled brat and she even cried in front of him. She hated showing people her tears but god she was so grateful he came.

"...Hey Juza...?"

"Yeah."

"...Thank you."

* * *

When they arrived back in front of the bumper cars Juza put her down. "Lets get you fixed up before your aunt has a heart attack." Something clicked in Ange's mind. _Oh I forgot about Aunt Eva, how long have I been gone? Did the meeting end yet._ She prayed it hadn't. Oh she was gonna get it. He dressed the wound on her neck, then bandaged it. Then attended to the scratches on her face. He moved to fix her hair when he noticed something off.

"Ange, where are your hair ornaments?"

_What...?_ "T-They're not there?"

"No, did you drop them?"

Ange looked at him with a fearful gaze. She shook her head. "I have to find them..." She turned around, walking away. Juza saw this and grabbed her around the waist. "Wait a sec, lets think things through here for a moment. You just got kidnapped and almost beaten to death and you concerned about some pink hair accessory?!" She flinched at his harsh tone. "I have to get them. I don't care what happens to me. Those things were the last present Batler-Onii-chan gave me." Her head turned to look at him. "I don't want to forget him. With out them I won't have anything to remember him by. Eventually my memory will fade and Batler-Onii-chan will no longer be there. I don't want to forget him...Please let me go..." She ended weakly. He gazed down at the child. _So much pain._ He thought.

"Ange!" A woman's voice rang out. Ange closed her eyes, no not now. Aunt Eva made her way to them. Her gourds fallowing behind. her. "Where were you! Disgraceful child! Do you have any idea how much we were worried about you!"_ Yeah I know. You could care less._ "Well do you?!" Juza let her go. She turned to face her aunt, head bowed. "I'm sorry." Eva scoffed. Juza addressed Eva. "With all due respect ma'am your niece was just kidnapped and almost killed, could you let her off a bit easy."

Eva turned her to Ange. She noticed the bandage on her left cheek and neck. Eva 'humped' and turned to Juza. "And just what are you doing here anyway I thought I gave you a day off today?" Ange sparred a look at her aunt then to the silver haired teen. They knew each other? "Of course I know this brat, he's one of my personal guards." Eva said. Ange not knowing her question was voiced out loud choose to say nothing, merely nod her head. The news was a bit shocking. She looked at the tall silver haired teen wondering why she didn't know or why he didn't even tell her he worked for Eva. Their eyes met. Ange looked away.

Juza starred at the little princess, he would have some explaining to do

Eva sighed they've been here long enough, she'll deal with it in the morning. She began to walk away, then stopped noticing her niece was not following. "Ange!" She barked. "Hurry up!" "But-" "No buts!" Eva the continued to walk.

Ange turned to hug Juza one last time. She looked up to his face trying to read his expression. Quietly she said. "Come play with me again...ok?" Juza grinned. He ruffled Ange's red locks. "Sure thing kid." Ange turned to follow her aunt.

The drive back to the main house was quite. Both Ange and Eva didn't care much, so they just sat, lost in their own thoughts. Ange shifted and a piece of paper fell out of her pocket. She picked it up carefully not wanting to draw her aunt's attention. The note read-

_Ange,_

_Don't worry I'll find the pink hair ornaments for you. I promise you.  
_

_-Juza_

She starred at the messy handwriting. Baka you better keep your promise._  
_

_

* * *

_

It has been almost three weeks since the incident at the amusement park. Almost three weeks since she lost her precious item. Three weeks of wondering. Three weeks of not wanting to forget. Three weeks of a promise not yet fulfilled. So why wasn't he here. He promised to return with Ange's hair ties and he had yet to come. Ange had spent much of her time during the last six weeks wondering if it was just an empty promise. She subconsciously touched the place where the hair ties would normally be. Her red hair was left down.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in." She said.

"Ange meet your new body guard." Eva said.

Ange directed her attention from the book she was reading up to her aunt and the new guard. Indigo eyes met familiar stormy gray ones. Her eyes widened her lips silently formed the name 'Juza?' He smiled back at her.

"We'll I will be of then, Ange I expect you to arrive on time at three for your piano lessons. Juza see to it that she gets there on time. Is that clear?" Eva questioned.

"Yes Aunt Eva." Ange responded. Juza nodded

"Good." With that Eva left the room.

The room filled with silence except for the occasional ticking of the clock on the wall. Ange marked her page, closed the book and put it on the desk. She silently made her way to stand in front of Juza.

Juza observed the little princess silently, wondering if she'll forgive him for taking so long, he saw the look of hurt in her eyes, they were filled with questions. Why did you take so long? Where were you?

Ange starred at here new body guard. "Where were you...?" She asked quietly.

Juza sighed. "Look little princess I need you to hear me out for a second. Then you can yell at me for taking so long. Just look for a sec, ok?" The red head nodded.

The child said nothing, observing the man in front of her.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Juza pulled out a little purple bag. He tossed it toe Ange. "Open it."

The red head ripped the bag open then gasped. She took out the items inside and held them close to her. She fingered the pink hair ties, taking in every small detail about them, confirming they were indeed hers. A small smile formed on Ange's lips.

"Thank You"

* * *

Dark Indigo eyes gazed at the busy street below. Watching the tragic zoom by and the people go about their day. Ange Ushiromiya closed her eyes, taking in the precious memory she had been thinking about moments earlier. The wind blew, ruffling her hair.

_'Beep. Beep. Beep'_

Ange reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone checking the caller ID.

_Juza Amakusa_

She answered it with a quiet "Hello..."

"Well...I hear someones been causing quite a ruckus."

"It was a necessary action."

"You jumped off a sky scraper little princess...I don't think that is considered normal or necessary."

"You forget I'm not exactly normal to begin with."

On the other line Juza laughed.

"Ha ha I guess not."

"Not to be rude but why did you call me Amakusa?"

"Ah so cold why do you have to be so distant."

"..."

"You know you used to call me Juza-nii when you were little. Your were so cute."

"..."

"You smiled a lot more to."

"...."

"Eh? Ange still there."

"...Baka..."

"Yup that's my ojou-sama."

"...Please get to the point of your call."

"Oh Right! Just called to let ya know that Sumadera's lackey's are on their way to the roof."

"I see...Meet me at the second floor underground."

"Got'cha little lady."

Ange hung up and tucked the phone back into her pocket. She looked for a way off the roof and found a fire escape. She made her way down it. About half way down the elevator doors opened to reveal seven men in black suits.

"Get her!" "She must not escape!" "I see her by the fire escape!"

Ange narrowed her eyes. This was annoying.

One of the guards peeked over the side of the building and started climbing down.

Ange glanced to the side, out of the corner of her eye she saw a black car turning in her direction. Perfect. She climbed down faster.

The car came to a screeching halt. The door opened. Ange jumped down, landing on a dumpster, kicking off it and jumping into the car. Slamming the door quickly they sped off into the street.

Ange buckled herself in. Looked out the window. Good they were not being followed, she nodded to Juza, who slowed the car down.

"That was a close one." Juza said.

"Yes..."

"You know, you were much more fun when you were smaller. You had that cute child like innocence. What happened to the little girl I met in the amusement park?'

"Nothing...she just grew up."

Juza glanced at Ange. She had matured tremendously over the years that he had come to know her. He stopped the car as the came to a red light. Juza turned to Ange.

"Say little lady what do ya say we get some cotton candy? For old times sake?" He winked at her. Ange shook her head at his attempt to bribe her with sweets. Still...

"...Baka..." She said not meeting his gaze.

Juza smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

_Tick Tick Tick_

_Memories tick away like clocks_

_The cycle is broken_

_Memories are remembered _

_The Ticking has stopped_

**[END]**

**

* * *

**

I have a current obsession with Umineko No Naku Koro Ni. I love the anime to peices. I hope to play the game one day. But alas until then I'll dream & write fan fics for it :D

This story came to me while listening to Cherished by Ai Otsuka. I later found a AMV of Umineko with this song, I was inspired and thus this was born.

I'm sorry for any spelling, grammar, punctuation mistakes etc. I tried to clean up all my mistakes but I'm still human so there are probable a lot still there. Once again sorry for that.

Well I hoped you enjoyed the story.

Thank You For Reading

:)

Reveiw please but no ones forcing you to.


End file.
